The Last Song
by TheWriter222
Summary: Shining Saotome's daughter, Shori, was chosen to manage STARISH. But what will happen as she learns more about her brother, who she hasn't seen since they were three? And what about her untold feelings about Ichinose Tokiya? Read to find out! There is a sequel to this called The New Song.
1. Prologue

**hey guys! Its the awesome TW222! Man I haven't written for you guy in forever! Ok, so this time it's an Uta pri fic! Yay! My babies are here!**

**Tokiya- Wait what?**

**Me- never you mind dear. Anyway, this is the prologue, so let me know if you want to hear the rest of the story! Now, go Tokiya, say it!**

**Tokiya- TheWriter222 does not own Uta no Prince-sama.**

**Ittoki- Lets do this!**

* * *

_Laughter._

_That was my first memory of him, us laughing together in the snow. We were only three, and he was taken away from me. Then our mother died, and it seemed like the world ended._

_Nothing was the same again. I never saw him again, and I lived with out crazy father. He never seemed to have time for me, but I didn't mind. In my free time, I read, wrote, and listened to music. I had a peaceful childhood._

_My father wanted me to enter the preforming arts as he did, but I wanted to write stories, not music. So I entered a writing course at a local college. It was a year after I graduated, and I was living happily- editing novels for a publishing company, and having a few books of my own published._

_But then, my father told me I had to come work for him. He said I needed to manage a singing group in his company. He promised that I could keep writing, if that's what I really wanted, so I decided to accept his offer._

_I didn't know that something bigger was at play than just a simple managing job._

_This is where our story starts- at Saotome Studies._

* * *

**k guys! Don't forget to tell me what you think! I probably won't update this for about a week or so, but the more reviews I get, the more likely I will update early!**


	2. Are You Ready?

**Hello friends! I am updating earlier than I thought (I do that a lot, as some of you know) and I'd like to personally thank everyone who favorited, followed and/or reviewed. (there aren't to many but oh well)**

**Thank you, AkimotoAyumu023 (AKA: Hikaru, Inday, and Mizu) for saying those kind words to me, I appreciate them. This chapter is for you.**

**Also, this chapter might not be so good, so please give constructive criticism so I can inprove. Now on with the show!**

**STARISH: Are you ready?**

* * *

**Ittoki Otoya POV**

Shinning had a cruel sense of humor. He had the strange sense to wake my friends and me up for some "emergancy meeting." I would't have minded so much if he hadn't woken us up at, oh, five in the morning! I've lost a whole hour of sleep! And I was in the middle of a great dream, too! Ugh, I wonder what is so important anyway.

While we were standing in his office, a crackling laughter sounded near us. The president's chair turned to face us, and-

"Papa, please stop laughing like that, it's not natural," the girl sitting in the chair said. Then the manacle laughter stopped, and Shining appeared behind us, nearly scaring our pants off.

"Um, why are we here, sir?" Nanami asked Saotome.

The big man laughed again, "That is a very good question, Nanami. You eight are here to meet your new manager!"

"Wait, your telling me that I am managing STARISH?!" the girl exclaimed. Now that I get a good look at her, she seemed familiar somehow. She had dark black hair, with shinny blue highlights. Her eyes seemed to be three different shades of blue, captivating. She reminded me of someone I hadn't thought of in a long time. Before I could tell who, Shinning's boisterous laughter interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, you are," he said. Then he gestured towards us, "Princes, meet Shori Saotome. She will be managing you from now on."

We stared, dumbfounded. Shinning Saotome had a _daughter_?

Nanami made the first move. She stepped forward and offered her hand, "I'm Nanami Haruka, nice to meet you, Shori-chan."

Shori stood up, reaching the same height as Syo, and shook her hand, "Its a pleasure. And please, just Shori will do." She looked at us, "Well, if we are going to be working together, then lets go have lunch and talk there."

A chorus of 'sure' and 'of course'sounded. So we left Saotome, and headed to a nearby cafe.

"So," Shori began, "would you mind telling me your name, and a little about yourselves? Who would like to go first?"

Ren decided to go first, "I'm Ren, little kitten. I play the saxophone, and I love women."

"First off," Shori began, "don't call me 'little kitten' if you want to live. And second, I hope you know that my dad is probably watching us right now."

Ren swallowed hard, but other than that, he showed no sign of being fazed at all. I admired Shori for not falling under Ren's spell. I've witnessed countless others fall before him, but she was standing tall.

"My name is Masato," the said person said, "I play the piano."

Shori smiled at him, then looked to Syo. "I'm Syo, and I play violin."

"You'll have to play for me sometime, Syo," Shori said brightly.

Natsuki replied for him while also squeezing the life outta Syo, "Yes! Syo is amazing! I play the viola, and I love small and cute things!"  
Shori laughed, "Then you're Natsuki! Nice to meet you."

"I am Cecil, my princess," he said, slightly bowing in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you, Cecil," she said. Then Shori looked at me.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya, and I love music." I said.

"Ittoki ... Otoya," she said my name slowly, like she was trying to place the name somewhere. "Do I know you from somewhere before you became an idol?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't think so." Shori nodded, and to me she looked unconvinced.

Someone cleared their throat, "I am Ichinose Tokiya." I looked at my roommate, expecting a cold look, but surprisingly, Tokiya was looking at Shori with a warm look in his eyes. I looked over at Shori, and she was blushing. Wait, she was _blushing_? For some strange reason, I was mad at Tokiya. Shori looked like she had a crush on him, and that bothered me. Not in the way that it would bother me if I liked her, but in a more brotherly way. But why would I feel like this? I'm not her brother, so it shouldn't bother me, right?

* * *

**Me- Yay! Its done! I hope you like it!**

**Ittoki- Please review!**

**Tokiya- And tell us what you think!**

**Me- You said it guys!**

**Syo- Remember, TW222 doesn't own Uta No Prince-sama.**

**Natsuki- Sadly.**

**Syo- Ye- Wait what?!**

***Natsuki laughs and hugs Syo***


	3. And So, Shori Remembered Him

**Hello again! Ok, I really like this story, and I see that a lot of you guys have been checking this out. So, I was pumped up, and ready to write. Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it. So, without further ado, let us begin.**

**Tokiya- And So, Shori Remembered Him.**

* * *

**Shori POV**

Ittoki Otoya, you remind me of someone dear to me. But who? I couldn't put my finger on it though. After we had eaten our brunch, we headed back to the dorms. I found out I would be rooming with Haruka, and I was currently unpacking some of my things. I was almost finished, when I noticed a picture frame sitting in a box of clothes nearby. How did it get there though? I made sure that everything was in the proper box, but oh well.

I walked over, and picked up the frame. I studied the picture. In it, was a younger version of myself, playing in the snow with a little boy. He was about a year older than I was, and he was only an inch taller. He had the most brilliant red hair, and bright scarlet eyes. Before I knew what was happening, I was sucked into a memory.

_Laughter._

_We laughed together, my brother and I. Our mother watched us from the deck on our house, as we played in the backyard. She was beautiful. She had black hair, and blue eyes. Her lips were a deep red, and her voice just captivated me._

_*Splat!*_

_"Onii-chan!" I yelled. "I'll get you for that!"_

_"I'd like to see you try, Shori-chan!" the crimson haired boy yelled back. I gathered snow into my hands, and as I bent up to throw it at him, I was hit in the face. I plopped down on my rear. It hadn't hurt, but the shock brought tears to my eyes. My brother, whom had previously been laughing, saw the tears and ran up to me, "Ne, Shori-chan, are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."_

_I sniffled, "I know, onii-chan." He sighed, and helped me up. Then, with a devious smile, I threw the snowball in my hand straight in his face._

_"Ach! Good one, Imoto," he laughed._

_"What are you two doing out there?" Mama asked._

_We laughed, "Just playing, Okaasan."_

_"Hmm, ok," she said after ruffling our hair, "just be careful, ok?"_

_"Hai!"_

I took a few deep breathes. Wha-what was that? Its been so long, I'd almost forgotten how my brother and I would play together in the snow. But, why does Ittoki-kun look so much like him? I need to find out more, and I figured the best way was to go see Ittoki Otoya.

* * *

**Me- Yay, thats done. By the way, Tokiya, nice play on words.**

**Tokiya- Thank you.**

**Natsuki- Oh, oh, oh! I know! The first person to tell us what anime that quote was from, will be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**Ren- That doesn't sound half bad.**

**Me- That's sounds fun! You heard them, if you think you know what anime that quote from the first A/N was from, leave a review telling us. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

**Onii-chan= older brother**

**Imoto= little sister**

**Okaasan- mom**


	4. What Should I Do?

**Omg, this chapter is long. I really love this fanfic, so I ****_might _****be updating everyday, if not every other. It will depend on school. **

**Ugh, you guys are gonna hate me. **

**So far, no one has tried to guess the anime quote/play on words from the last chapter, so I'll let you guys keep guessing until my next update, which will probably be Monday.**

**DWRUB, thank you for reading this. **

**I own nothing except Shori.**

**Ittoki-kun! you have got to help me! Please be my human shield!**

**Ittoki- What should I do?**

* * *

**Shori POV**

I left the picture in my room, and made my way to the kitchen. I was sure find someone there. I opened the door to come face to face with Ichinose Tokiya. Well, more like face to chest, as he was so much taller than me. I looked up at him, and he showed a brief look of confusion.

"Shori?" he asked. "Did you need something?"

I smiled, "Oh, nothing really." I entered the room, and headed towards the fridge.

"It's been a while, you know," he said, "since we last saw each other."

I stopped walking, and turned to face him, "Yeah. It's been what, two years?"

"Just about," he said. Then Tokiya smiled at me, bringing a heat to my cheeks. "I still remember that day thought."

I laughed a bit, "You were talking to my dad, right? You were trying to convince him to let you enter the academy to debut again."

"That's right. He was about to kick me out when you came inside his office," Tokiya said. "What was it you said to me?"

I pretended to ponder it for a moment, "Something along the lines of 'Who are you? Because you are not Hayato-sama.'"

Tokiya laughed, "That sounds about right." I stared at him for a moment. I just now realized that he had the most beautiful laugh in the world. Why didn't he laugh more often?

"Then, my father decided to allow you to attend the academy, right?" I said, snapping out of my reverie.

Tokiya nodded, "You know, what you said has never left me."

I was shocked, "Really? Why?"

"Because they gave me hope," he said sincerely. "You were the only person who saw me as Ichinose Tokiya, not Hayato. It gave me hope that I didn't have to be Hayato forever."

His words brought tears to my eyes. I had no idea he felt this way, "Ichinose-san,"

He looked at me, and when he saw my tears, he chuckled. He strode over, and brought his hand to my cheek, brushing away the tears, "Just Tokiya will do, ok?"

I blushed, "Sure." Tokiya pulled his hand away and I turned back towards the fridge, my original target. I grabbed a bottle of tea, put my name on it, and turned back towards Tokiya, "What does Reji-sempai call you?" I asked. "Toki?"

Tokiya looked shocked, "Please don't call me that." He looked away, and I swore I saw a slight blush on his face.

I laughed, "Alright." He looked back at me, and smiled. His eyes reminded me of Ittoki-kun's. Oh, yeah! "Hey, Tokiya, have you seen Ittoki-kun around?"

Tokiya thought about it for a moment, "I think he was going to go practice for a while. Did you need something from him?"

I nodded, "I have to ask him something."

He nodded, "Follow me then." We walked together in the mansion, when we soon came upon music. We peeked inside the room the sound was coming from, and saw Ittoki playing the guitar. He began to sing, and i was entranced. I walked into the room, Tokiya behind me. His voice. It was the same voice from my childhood. His voice had improved, but I could still hear the same raw talent my brother had when he sang to me.

Ittoki had ended the song, and when he turned around he looked shock. He began speaking to Tokiya, something about how long we were standing there, but I heard only bits of it. I was still in a trace.

Memories flew around me. Bits of my childhood. Laughter. Music. A guitar. My parents. A piano. Yelling. Tears. Goodbyes. Sobbing. Silence.

It all flew around in a slit second. My first three years of life. Ittoki Otoya. There was no doubt who you really were.

Still trapped in memories, questions floated around my mind. Should I ask him? Does he remember me? What if he doesn't? I might have found him, but if he doesn't remember then he is as good as lost to me. What to I do?!

"Shori, are you alright?" Ittoki asked me.

I panicked, and dropped my tea, "Yeah, fine. I was just walking past. Your singing is great." I was running out of excuses. "I just remembered, I have to talk to Haruka about some new songs. I have to go."

And I escaped. I ran into the garden, and found a bench near a gazebo. What am I supposed to do?

* * *

**Me- I told you that u'd hate me. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but hang in there.**

**Ittoki- You sure had a rough childhood, Shori.**

**Me- *shrug* eh, it could have been better.**

**Ittoki- I know! Please review! That will make Shori feel better!**

**Me- Arigato!**


	5. Rain

***sigh* Guys, this fanfic is wearing me out. Here's the next chapter. **

**Syo- Rain**

* * *

**Ittoki POV**

I couldn't sit still. Why was Shori so familiar? Is there something that I'm forgetting? _Think, Otoya, think._ Nothing. I decided to go practice for a while. As I headed over to a spare room to practice, I fingered my rosary. I'm not a very religious person, but my mother gave it to me the last time I saw her. It made me feel safe, like she was still with me.

I plugged in my guitar. I strummed, and music flowed over me. I began to sing, and I lost myself in the currents of song. After I had finished, I turned around, only to find Tokiya and Shori watching me.

"Ne, Tokiya, how long were you guys there?" I asked him.

Tokiya shrugged, "Long enough. You've gotten a lot better since the academy. I can still hear the raw talent you have. That's good."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Arigato," I looked at Shori. She hadn't moved since I stopped singing. "Shori, are you alright?"

Shori looked dazed, and dropped her tea, "Yeah, fine. I was just walking past. Your singing is great. I just remembered, I have to talk to Haruka about some new songs. I have to go." Then, she ran out of the room.

She seemed worried about something. Why did she run away? What am I forgetting? "Hey, Tokiya, do you have any idea what that was about?"

He shook his head, "She told me that she needed to ask you something."

I picked up her tea, "How do you know?"

Tokiya looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "We were talking in the kitchen."

"About what?" I asked, looking straight at him.

"Just, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Why do you want to know, Otoya?"

I stopped. Why did I want to know? It really wasn't any of my business anyway. But, for some reason, I had to know. "No reason."

Tokiya sighed, "You should get that tea back to her, and find out what she wanted to ask you. It might be important."

I nodded. He was right. I headed out, the closed tea bottle in my pocket. Thunder sounded. I stopped, and looked out the window. The clouds were coming closer, and I noticed someone sitting on a bench out side.

Shori.

I walked outside, just as it began to rain.

**Shori POV**

It began to rain.

I didn't know what to do. How do I ask him? Suddenly, a reed jacket was dropped on my shoulders. I looked up to meet crimson orbs. "Come on, you'll get sick." Ittoki said.

I followed him into the gazebo. The rain poured down harder. Then, thunder. I shrieked, and hid in Ittoki's chest.

I felt him chuckle, "Are you afraid?" I nodded numbly. "It's alright. I'm here for you." He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his chin on my head. I clung to him tighter as another wave of sound came over us.

_"Onii-Chan!"_

_"Shori, its alright. I've got you."_

"Onii-chan," I whispered.

* * *

**Alright! Another cliffhanger! Yay! So the anime quote/play on words (which no one wanted to answer) was from ****_Ouran High School Host Club_****. It was a play on the episode title "An So, Kyoya Met Him."**

**Thank you fro reviewing! See you next Chapter!**

**Syo- So you're afraid of thunder?**

**Me- So? You were afraid of hights.**

**Syo- Point taken.**


	6. A Flood of Memories

**Oi, you guys are spoiled. I'm giving you two new chapters in one day! YAY! Celebrate guys, this may never happen again!**

**Ok, so if you read the title, you have some idea about what's gonna happen. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have a STARISH member announce the title. So here goes.**

**Masato- A Flood of Memories**

* * *

**Ittoki POV**

_Onii-chan?_ What was I missing? I couldn't think of anything, but I felt comforted by the fact that she'd called me that. Soon, the thunder died down, and the rain became a light sprinkle. Shori and I were still clinging to each other. I honestly didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. Numbly, I slowly unwrapped my arms form around her.

"Shori, the thunder's gone," I said to her quietly. She looked up suddenly. Slowly, she unwrapped her arms form around my chest, and moved a step away.

"Arigato, Ittoki-kun," she said, "for staying with me."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, it was the least I could do." Then I remembered the tea. "I came out here to give you your tea back." I handed it to her.

Shori chuckled, "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know," I smiled at her. Then I looked over at the lake by the gazebo. "Look, Tokiya said that you needed to ask me something. Do you want to ask me now?"

Shori moved next to me, and leaned on the wall of the gazebo. She looked worried, and seemed to mull over something for a while. "Why do you smile so much, Ittoki-kun?" she said finally.

I looked at her. I hadn't expected this. I leaned on the wall. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain," I began. "My first memories are of laughter. I remember how beautiful laughter was. And when I heard yelling and crying, I just wanted to hear laughter again. So I decided that I would do what ever takes to make people happy and laugh. Because laughter is the best music."

"I heard Cecil say one time," Shori said, smiling, "that you have a sort of magic like he does." She looked at me. "Smile magic."

**Shori POV**

I couldn't ask him. I couldn't bear it if he didn't remember. Now I know. He remembers, but at the same time he doesn't. His reason for smiling was proof enough.

I returned to my dorm. Only one day has past. It seemed like longer. I collapsed in my bed, and slept.

* * *

About a two weeks has past since my first day as STARISH's manager. I've gotten used to how crazy they all are. Natsuki still prowls the halls and grabs me into his killer hugs. He says that I remind him of a rose that used to grow outside his dorm room.

I actually have passed out once, and I awoke to the whole band hovering over me like lost puppies. Syo told me that he had taken me form Natsuki, who was still hugging me after I had passed out, and brought me to the infirmary, the rest in tow.

Ren tries to make a move on me sometimes, no matter how many times I shoot him down. The rest of the group is fairly tame, although Cecil sometimes releases spells at random. When that does happen, I have to get Camus for Quartet Night to undo them. Needless to say, Cecil usually gets a firm lecture afterwards.

I've settled into a steady routine. I make sure all of the members know of any appointments they have at breakfast, then work with those who are free to improve their skills. By lunch, most have come back to eat. There I talk to them about anything else going on. The afternoons are usually spent with some idols going to more appointments, and other relaxing or practicing. I am usually stuck doing paper work or setting other appointments. If on the rare occasion I don't have work (and by rare, I mean like once a week rare), I just talk with Haruka and the guys.

If I don't have a regular amount of work, I usually end up with extra. Apparently, Ringo-sensei tests me by giving me homework. For example, I sometimes have to write an essay on the history of Saotome Studios. That particular assignment was easy, but others are particularly difficult. Take the one I've been assigned now for example.

I now had to write a five paragraph essay on the history of the preforming industry. It was due at the end of the month, but not one to procrastinate (A/N: which is the total opposite of the real me) I was working on it after dinner. I had papers strewn around me on a couch in the living room. I was exhausted. I had the picture of Ittoki and I near by. I couldn't focus anymore, so I grabbed the picture and lay on the couch. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Ittoki POV**

It was late at night. I was in my dorm, Tokiya and Reji-sempai were getting ready for bed already. I couldn't sit still, so I decided to head to the kitchen for a snack. As I walked into the living room, I noticed a bunch of papers everywhere. Then I saw Shori passed out on the couch. _Typical. She works her butt off until she passes out. Reminds me of Nanami._ I thought.

I was about to pick her up bridal style to I could take her back to her dorm, for surely Nanami would be worried, when I noticed that she was clutching a picture. Carefully, I took the picture out of her hands, and studied it.

It looked like a younger version of Shori, playing in the snow, all bundled up, with a scarlet haired boy with crimson eyes. Suddenly, a flood of memories deluged my mind.

All at once, visions of young Shori. My mother hugging us. Shori's father standing over us. Smiles all around. I heard laughter. Shouting. I saw my mother arguing with Saotome. I heard crying. In the memories, I hugged and comforted Shori. During thunder storms, she would cry, saying the sound reminded her of Father's yelling. Then, my mother took me away. I was left at the orphanage. Then, I found out she had died in a plane crash.

This all went by in a second. I panted. Ho-how was this possible? How had I forgotten my own sister? Shori, that must have been what you wanted to ask me, if I remembered. I looked back at the picture. What had caused everything to change so fast?

I slipped the picture back into Shori's hands. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her dorm. Nanami let me in, and I set Shori in her bed. Nanami thanked me for her helped, and after a quick goodnight, I headed to my dorm. I would have to face Shori in the morning, she deserved some rest.

* * *

**Phew. That was long. So, I hope you like this. If you have anything to say, please review. Ok, until next time!**

**Ren- TheWriter222 does not own Uta No Prince-sama, only Shori. Although I'd like to own her myself.**

***BONG* Me- In your dreams, lover boy. *twirls frying pan around***

**Ren- I was kidding. Did you really have to hit me?**

**Me- Yes. **


	7. A Reunion

**my gosh guys, I didn't update yesterday. I did give you fair warning though. Well, you got two chapters monday, it should have been enough.**

**So, um this fic is taking an unexpected turn -ish. You'll understand soon. So, this chapter isn't to great, but it also isn't shabby.**

**On with the show!**

**Cecil- A Reunion **

* * *

**? POV**

The cameras showed the scene. A man watched closely. _So, they found out, huh? I believe they will begin to search for answers. Maybe the idols should take a trip._ He thought. _Yes, that's perfect. They could find answers there_.

The man picked up the phone, "Hello? Yes, could I ask you a favor?" He said to a man across the line. "Thank you. I was wonder if a few idols of mine could come for a visit." Silence. "Yes, he will come as well." A pause. "Wonderful! I'll send them over by the week's end!"

The receiver clicked, and the conversation ended. "What are you planning?" A pink haired ... woman? ... asked.

"Nothing that shouldn't have been done long ago," the man said, leaning back in his chair.

"Humph, your meddling aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't be Shinning Saotome if I didn't!"

**Shori POV**

When woke up, nothing made sense. I was supposed to be downstairs on a couch, but no, I was in my bed. Haruka wan't in bed, so I assumed she was already eating breakfast. I headed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. It also appeared that I was still wearing my contacts.

I took them out, and decided to take a shower. After I was refreshed and slightly more awake, I got dressed in some jeans and a blue t-shirt and put my glasses on. The were slightly large, but nothing that didn't look to bad.

I headed down stairs, my stomach growling. Hopefully, all the guys remembered any appointments they had. Oh, wait. It's Saturday, no one has work today. When I entered the kitchen, I found my friends all sitting at the table, eating pancakes and bacon. When I entered, they all turned and stared at me.

"So the sleeping beauty awakes," Ren said. I was still very tired, so I waved a hand at him and went over to the counter to get some food. I sat down across form Ittoki-kun and next to Nanami. The room was still very quiet, with only the sound being my fork against the plate. After about five minutes if this, I stopped eating.

"Alright, what' seating you guys?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

The boys looked at Ittoki, "Shori, I need to talk to you about something."

I put my napkin down, "What about."

"Um, well I just remembered something," he said uncertainly.

"What did you remember?"

"Well, um, it's kinda a long story."

"It's, Saturday, we've got time."

Ittoki swallowed, "Um, well, I remembered something about my childhood." I looked at him blankly. "Well, more specifically, about you."  
"Have you told the others?" I asked.

"Only that I had something important to say when you woke up."

I pondered for a moment of I wanted the others to know. "Go on."

Ittoki-kun took a deep breath, "Last night, I found you in the living room asleep. I was about to take you back to your room when I noticed that you were holding a picture." I straightened. "So I looked at it. Then all these memories came flooding back. About you, my mom, Shinning, and our childhood." A tear fell down my face. "I remembered who you are, Imoto."

It rained. My cheeks were wet and I began to shake. Ittoki got up and walked up next to me. Before I knew it, I was standing and flung my arms around him. "Onii-chan!"

We stood there, embracing for about two minutes when Nanami came and joined in. Soon, the other idols had come in for the hug. We sat down again, and I laughed. "Who would have thought that when I found my brother, I would have gained six other brothers and a sister?" I said.

Before we had time to talk more, a deep, rumbling laughter came from behind the door. "So you finally remembered, Ittoki Otoya!"

"Otousan!" I exclaimed. Ittoki got up from the table. "Onii-chan, what are you doing?"

He kept walking. Soon he was in front of my father. "Are-are you really my father, Saotome?"

Otousan looked at him, "Well, Otoya, that's right!"

_*Smack!*_

I gasped. Ittoki had smacked him. "Ittki-kun!"

"Why?" Ittoki asked, trembling in anger. "Why? I was left alone in an orphanage for fifteen years! Why did you never come for me?!"

My father rubbed his cheek, "Your mother, when she divorced me she took you away. I never knew what happened to you." He put his hand on Ittoki's trembling shoulder. "But, I never forgot you. I always wanted to see you again."

Ittoki looked up at him. Tears ran down his face. I walked up to the two of them. Then, my father pulled us into a hug. We were a family again. It was all I could ask for.

**Cecil POV**

As I watched Shori-chan and Otoya-kun, I felt happy for them. They were together again, and it made me happy.

"Alright, my idols,'" Shinning said after embracing his children, "I have a very special announcement! The king of Agnapolis has invited STARISH to his castle! He says that he looks forward to meeting his son's friends!"

I stood up abruptly, "So my father is no longer ill?"

"That's right!" Shinning said, pointing to me. "Your father has recently regained control of the throne!"

I smiled, "So my mother is with him?"

"Yes! So go get ready for your trip! Shinning said. "You will be there for one week, so make it count!"

My friends and I put our dishes up, and went to pack. When I entered my dorm, Camus greeted me. "Where are you going?"

"We are visiting Agnapolis."

"Ahh, say hello to your parents for me," he requested. I nodded and resumed packing.

* * *

**Alright. So I have some references from the game in here. If you' do played, the you'll understand, if not, then I suggest maybe looking it up, but u might spoil some stuff.**

**Cecil- Please Review!**

* * *

**Otousan= dad**


	8. Late Night Fluff

**Guys! I'm back! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but schools been crazy. Alright, so this chapter is mostly fluff, but it's not really pointless. It's kinda a filler I guess, I'd not know- u decide. **

**Anyway, now u will know who K love the most (besides Ittoki) so on we go!**

**Ren- Late Night Fluff**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Tokiya POV**

Shocked. No other word could describe it, the feeling I felt. Shori, the girl who helped me get into the academy, who gave me hope, is related to my idiot roommate. Don't get me wrong, Otoya is awesome and I enjoy being around him, but he can be so _loud_ sometimes. And Shori, she was the opposite.

Maybe I'm making to big of a deal about this.

Anyway, it turned out that Shinning had provided us with a private jet to get to Agnapolis. I ended up sitting with Shori; Otoya and Cecil in front of us. I stared out the window, watching the airport leave view as we took off. Shori has gotten a book out and was reading. After about thirty minutes of flying, I saw her eyes start to droop, and she fought to stay awake.

I chuckled softly, "Hey, if you want to take a nap, you can lean on my shoulder."

Shori shook her head, "I'm ok."  
"Alright. The offer still stands," I said. Soon after, I felt her lean towards me. Her head landed softly of my shoulder, and she was fast asleep. I smiled, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Did I just think that?

Before I could force myself into denial, Otoya turned a round in his seat, "Hey, Shori-"

"Shh!" I whisper yelled. "She fell asleep."

"Oh," he said, blushing, "sorry. Tokiya, have you ever been to Agnapolis?"

I shook my head, "No."

"It's beautiful there," Cdcil said, turning around. "You'll see."

They turned back around, and soon, I too fell asleep.

oXoXo

_Pong. Would all passengers please put on their seat belts? We are nearing Agnapolis. Pong._

I felt someone fumbling with my seat belt. I looked down and saw a pair of hands. I my eyes went up their arms to their shoulders that had black hair with blue streaks falling on them, and finally to Shori's face.

I blushed. She must have woken up, and was trying to put my seat belt on for me.

"I've got it, thank you," I said.

"Ok," she said. I finished buckling up, and I looked out the window.

"Shori, come see this," I said.

She leaned over and looked out the window, her face was very close to mine, and I felt my cheeks heating up. "Woah." I smiled. The dessert was surrounding the country, but it itself was a thriving oasis. The houses were almost covered by the trees that were everywhere. Fountains decorated the squares, and people walked about, doing their own personal business.

The plane landed, and we got our bags and disembarked. The warm dessert air swept around us, and we saw a man waiting for us. He was wearing a black tux with a bright green tie. On his chest, he bore a coat of arms- a sword with music notes around it, all greens and yellows.

"Antonio!" Cecil exclaimed. He walked up to the man, "It's great to see you again! How is my father?"  
The man smiled, "He is doing fine, Prince Cecil. Please, you and your friends may follow me." We followed him and he opened to door to a limo for us. We pulled up inside, and soon we were on our way to the palace.

Now, if only I could get the thought of Shori buckling my seat belt up for me out of my mind.

**Shori POV**

The palace was beautiful. It's gardens were huge, and the flowers were magnificent and bold colors. I took them all in, but one thought kept nagging me.

When I woke up from my nap on the plane, I was leaning on Tokiya, who was also asleep. Thing is though, he looked content. I can't take my mind off him. It was infuriating.

Luckily, my thoughts were severed by Antonio. "The maids will now escort you to your rooms."

We began to walk down the hall, when Cecil pulled one of the maids aside, smirking. Ok, I was worried now. Cecil would have his own room (I mean he does live here right?) but we would all have to share. Nanami and I were supposed to get our own rooms, but they way Cecil looked and the fact that he saw Tokiya and I on the plane, wasn't leading up to anything good.

The maid had given us all our rooms, until Ittoki, Tokiya and I stood there waiting. "Ittoki. Otoya, your room's in the third door on the right. Now Miss Saotome and Mr. Ichinose, you room is the second door on the left."

"Wait," Otoya said, "I can share with Tokiya, there is no reason for Shori to."

The maid shook her head, "I have orders from Prince Cecil to not allow anyone but Miss Saotome to share a room with Ichinose-san."

"We'll be fine, Otoya," I said, smiling. "You just go unpack."

"Please stay in your rooms until tomorrow morning," the maid said. "We will bring you dinner. You are expected to have lunch with the royal family tomorrow as well. Good night."

Otoya bid us a defeated 'good night' and entered his room. I opened to door to my own. It was huge. One full sized bed, which had green sheets; a balcony (we were on the second floor); gold walls and curtains; a kitchenette; and finally and huge bathroom.

I set my things on the bed nearest to the door. "It's huge."

Tokiya nodded, "Well, I'm going to go unpack."

I followed his example, and when we were both finished, we sat on our bed, in an awkward silence. I cleared my throat, "So . . . um . . . well this is awkward."

Tokiya chuckled, "That's an understatement."

I laughed, "So, what should we do? I mean it's only 7:00."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he suggested.

"Sure," I said, "but there isn't a tv."

There was a knock on the door. I opened it, and a maid stood at our doorway. "Good evening, I brought your dinner." She wheeled in a cart filled with sandwiches. "I also brought some chocolates, and popcorn if you plan on watching a movie."

I stared at her in awe, "Thank you, but we don't have a tv."

She smiled. She picked up a remote and clicked a button. A television popped out of a wall in front of our bed. "Woah," Tokiya and I said in unison.

She left the cart here, and we are in silence. The food was delicious. "So, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked my roommate.

He thought for a moment while popping the popcorn. "How about a horror film?"

"Su-sure." He smiled, and brought the popcorn to the bed and sat down next to me. He grabbed the remote, and flipped thought the movies. I swallowed hard. Scary movies I are not my thing, but if he wanted to watch one then fine by me.

"Ok, how about this one?" he asked me. I looked to the screen.

"_The Walking Dead_?" I said uncertainly. "I guess . . . ."

He turned the movie on. We lay in our bed, the popcorn in between us. **(A/N: I've never seen The Walking Dead, but I know it's about the zombie apocalypse. So I'll do me best. DONT KILL ME!)**

The movie started off fine, but as soon as the first zombie came and began to eat people, I was hiding in Tokiya's chest.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No, Tokiya," I began sarcastically, "I'm just hiding in your chest because I heard your sweater was made of the softest cotton."

The next thing I knew, he had put his arm around me, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Shori."

I blushed crimson. Slowly, I looked back at the screen. Bad idea. I yelped and buried my face deeper into Tokiya's chest. He pulled me closer, and soon I had my arms around his waist. We spent the rest of the movie like this, and soon we had fallen asleep.

oXoXo

**3rd POV**

A royal maid decided to check on the king's guests around one o'clock. This way, they could wake up to a clean room. The first three rooms were moderately clean, then she got to the second room on the left.

It was a mess. A popcorn bowl had fallen on the floor, and the tv was left on. Food was on the dresser and nightstand. The maid began cleaning, then saw two figures on the bed, tangled up together.

She smiled. There's nothing nicer than young love. She finished cleaning, and closed the door behind her.

oXoXo

* * *

**yay! Another chapter done! Ok, so in the next chapter (idk when it'll b posted) I'll get back on plot-ish. As a warning- in the second "arch",I guess u could call it, of my fic, we will meet a new character and from then on it will sorta b just Shori getting together with Tokiya and that new OC getting together with Syo. **

**You have been warned!**

**Tokiya- Please review! It won't take long, just say a few words like "this was good" or "I don't like Ren" or something like that.**

**Ren- Hey! I'll have you know that a lot of people like me!**

**Tokiya- who. All those conceited girls who used to follow you around school.**

**Ren- yes, them and all my fans. *blows a kiss to those who love him.***

**Tokiya & me- *faceplam* Baka.**


	9. Mom!

**hey guys! I'm sorry for updating late, but school's been really crazy and I've had no time to write. Alright to let me say something very important: I have no idea how old Cecil is, but for these purposes, here are everyone's ages;**

**Otoya- 18; Shori- 17; Cecil- 15; Tokiya- 19; Syo- 18; Natsuki- 20; Ren- 20; Masato- 19; Nanami- 17**

**now without further ado-**

**Cecil- Mom?!**

* * *

**Cecil POV**

I woke up the next day. I yawned, and wondered how Tokiya and Shori faired the night. I smirked, they would probably be angry. I got dressed, and made my way to the dining hall. My friends were already seated and awaiting my arrival. I noticed that Tokiya and Shori were sitting together. I sat down at the head of the table.

"So, how did you sleep?" I asked nonchalantly.

"The beds are huge," Syo commented.

"Are you sure you're not just to short for them?" Ren said teasingly.

"I'm not short!" Syo exclaimed. "Call me that again and I'll cut your tongue out, Ren!"

"If you can reach that far up," Ren murmured.

"You're asking for it," Syo said, getting up. Natsuki grabbed his hand and shook his head. Syo leaned back, defeated but not calmed. I smiled. The rest of the meal went by quickly. Soon, Antonio came into the room, inviting us to go see the city. Enthusiastically, we headed out.

I watched my friends as they enjoyed the city's sights. I walked slightly behind. Some townspeople greeted me.

"Hello, my prince," a baker said to me. I smiled and waved.

Then, I felt a tug on the back of my robs. A little girl, no less than five years old, was holding out a hibiscus to me. "Prince Cecil, would you like a flower?"

I couched down to he height, and smiled, "Thank you. Such a delicately beautiful flower, much like you, my dear." She smiled, a blush spread across her face. The child giddily scampered off to her mother. I watched her leave. As I straightened, I realized that someone was behind me.

"You are quite the charmer, I see," Shori said, smiling.

I grinned, "Well, a prince must be. Now, shall we rejoin the others?"

We began walking toward them. "Cecil, what are your parents like?"

I was startled for a moment, "Well, my father is very charming. He cares a lot for our people. Very noble. My mother, well she taught me to sing. She was very bright, and never stopped smiling."

"They seem nice," Shori said. "I wish I could see my mother again. . . ."

"Would you mind me asking what happened to her?" I asked cautiously.

"She divorced my father when I was three. Soon after she put Otoya in an orphanage she died in a plane crash." She said sadly.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I can't pretend to know how that feels, Shori," I said, looking into her blue eyes, framed by her glasses, "but you have my full support."

"And ours," Masato said, the rest of the group behind him. Shori began to tear up, she had been through so many emotions lately, she probably couldn't hold them in much longer. I wrapped my arms around her as the tears began to fall. Soon, Nanami and Otoya joined in. Then it was a full blown group hug. Natsuki somehow managed to get his arms around all of us, squeezing tightly.

I felt Shori cough under me, "Guys, I can't breathe." We let go quickly. The rest of the morning went by quickly, and soon it was time to head back for lunch. My friends went to their rooms o change into more proper clothes. I headed to the dinning hall.

**Shori POV**

I really was lucky to have friends like them. I had changed out of my jeans and into a light blue shirt and black shirt. I pushed my glasses up my nose, I hope I looked fine. I walked back into my room. Tokiya was there, wearing a dark purple shirt and black dress pants. He turned around, and he gasped.

"Shori, you-you look wonderful," he said.

I pouted, "And I don't look wonderful everyday?"

He looked shocked, "No-no I didn't mean-" I cut him off with a laugh, "I was kidding, Tokiya." He sighed.

Then I noticed that he was wearing glasses as well, "How long have you had glasses, Tokiya?"

"Hmm," he said. "Oh, I lost my contacts while changing and I only had my glasses."

I nodded. Soon we went outside and met up with the others. Nanami wore a light pink dress, and the boys wore something like Tokiya, but in different colors.

When we entered the dinning hall, we found Cecil waiting for us. I sat down next to him, Otoya on my right and Tokiya right across. Then, a small man entered the room, "I am pleased to announce the king and queen of Agnapolis. Please rise."

As we did, a pair entered the room. A very tall man with chocolate brown hair and tan complexion. He had brilliant green eyes that laughed. Next to him was a wondrously beautiful woman. She had long flowing black hair that was pulled back in a braid like my own. She smiled, and her eyes- oh her eyes were beautiful. They were three shades of blue, like the ever changing sea.

_**SHOCK.**_

Mom. She looked just like her. Now that I thought about it, my mother had been heading west, as my father said. But, the plane had crashed, there had been no survivors, right? I looked at Otoya. He seemed to have come to the sam realization.

We sat down and introduced ourselves. Through the appetizer and entrées, the king spoke to us. His voice was of the sort that you couldn't stop listening to it. But Otoya and I had come to the same conclusion that when dessert came, we would attempt to speak to the queen, who hadn't spoken then entire meal.

The servants entered the room again, and as there was a break in the conversation, my brother and I took the chance.

"Excuse me," I sad politely. "May I ask you a question, Queen Kotomi?"

She smiled at me, "Why you just did."

I laughed, "Of course I did, but something else."

I looked at Otoya, "Do you like the snow?" he asked.

She looked slightly confused, "Well . . . I- I don't believe I have ever seen snow."

I had to push on, "Do you remember anything from before Agnapolis?"

"Shori," Masato said curtly, "please do not bother the woman with such unimportant questions."

The queen smiled, "Its quite alright. To answer you, I actually do not."

"I see. . . ." I sad quietly.

"Well," the king said brightly, "how about one of you sing us something?"

I looked over at Otoya quickly. Sibling telepathy was really a blessing. "May I sing something with my sister, sir?"

He nodded. We stood and a servant brought out a variety of instruments. To my friends' surprise, he asked for the keyboard. "Um, this is a song our mother used to sing to us before we went to sleep." **(A/N: go to youtube, and look up "Leaves from the Vine (Avatar the Last Airbender Cover) by adrisaurus)**

He began to play the slow tune, and I began to sing.

_Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
Like fragile, tiny shells  
Drifting in the foam  
Little soldier boy  
Come marching home  
And brave soldier boy  
Comes marching home_

_**(repeats 2 times)**_

_Little soldier boy  
Come marching home  
And brave soldier boy  
Comes marching home_

The room sat in quiet as the last notes played out. I had only just realized that this was my friends' first time hearing me sing. But I also saw, that they were all deeply moved. Two people stuck out the most- Cecil looked like he had seen a ghost and Queen Kotomi was tearing up.

The woman stood up and walked slowly towards us. "Shori, Ittoki, I remember. I remember the song, your father, the snow, and everything."

"Mother, what do you mean?" Cecil asked, standing next to her. "Why does Shori-chan and Otoya-kun know our special song?"

She smiled sadly, "Because its their special song, too."

* * *

**Okie dokie, we now have a new chapter! Sorry about leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I just had to. Please tell me you looked up the song, becasue if you didand listened to it while reading, it is really enjoyable. **

**Tokiya- Shori does not own anything except herself and the plot.**

**Otoya- Please Review!**

**Cecil- Then the next chapter will come faster!**


	10. The Last Song

**hello again! We are reaching the wire with this fic, I'm sad to say. Well, just trust me stay tuned and it'll be worthwhile. Alright, last time I asked you to tell me where that song was from, but I don't realize. That I told you already. I foxed it, but I got two people who told me before I did. They had the same name, oddly enough. Both guests name 'k'. I think the first went far enough to even tell me the episode name, so let's give a clap for those two!**

**ok, I've kept you waiting long enough. I don't own any songs and characters used except Shori.**

**Syo- The Last Song**

* * *

**Chapter 9- The Last Song**

**_Previously_**

_She smiled sadly, "Because it's their special song, too."_

**Cecil POV**

_Songs. They were my first memory. The beauty of voices and music blending together gave fuel to my life. It all started with that one song- the song I shared with my mother and her alone._

"Mama," I said softly, "I still do not understand. What do you mean?"

She cupped my fave in her hands, and kissed my forehead, "Just, let me tell the story form the beginning." I nodded numbly. We sat back down, and Mother took a deep breathe, "I was married once before- before the plane crash.

"We had grown up together- Saotome and I. He was talented, and could sing and dance your heart away. When he became a professional idol, I decided that I wanted to help in some way. So I became a composer. Soon I was able to work with him. We wrote wonderful songs together.

"After about a year, he proposed to me. Soon we got married, and had a child," she looked at Ittoki. "You look so much like your father, Otoya. His family is well known for their red hair and eyes." Otoya blushed.

"After a year, we decided to have another child. We lived together as a happy family for some time. But soon, I couldn't keep up with his idol schedule. Having to take care of two blossoming children and having to write songs was just to much. Soon, the arguments came."

She looked down sadly, "No matter what we did, we couldn't come to an agreement, so I left. When we were divorced, I was given custody over both of you, but I couldn't take you both from him. So I left Shori with him, and it broke my heart.

"Otoya and I lived in a small apartment together for sometime, but soon it was just to much. I couldn't find a job and Otoya was just growing to fast. I had to do something. So I left Otoya in an orphanage with my maiden name, Ittoki, and left the country in hopes that I could get a good job and come back for him."

Tears were falling down our faces, "But the plane, it-it crashed. When I was found, I had miraculously survived, but couldn't remember a thing. When I married your father, Cecil, I began to remember some things. That is how you know the song that I composed for my children."

I looked at Shori. She seemed to be pondering something. "Mom, is that why Dad doesn't allow composers and idols to have a romantic relationship? Because he didn't want any relationship ruined the way yours was?"

My mother laughed, "I could never really understand your father, but I assume it was something like that."

I smiled. The shock had worn off, and now I was happy for my half-siblings. "Now look at now big you've grown!" My mother exclaimed. Our other friends had decided to leave as did my father. "Otoya, your taller than me now!" The rest of the day, we walked around the castle grounds, catching up. I walked farther behind, watching them. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. Shori-chan looked so much like Mother.

I watched them as they laughed together. I sat down on a bench nearby. My bangs covered my eyes as I looked at the ground. I couldn't invade on their happiness. Shori-chan and Ittoki-kun deserve to spend time with mother more than anyone else. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Cecil," Shori said softly, "come on. I wanna show you something." I got up and she led me around by the hand. Soon, we came upon an old music room- the place where I first learned to sing. Inside, Ittoki and my mother were waiting. Otoya was holding a guitar in his hands.

Mother walked up to me, and pulled me in a hug, "Remember, Cecil, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

She let me go, and Shori smiled up at me, "This a present for you, Cecil. The last song mother sang to us."

Otoya began to strum to he guitar, and Shori soon began to sing.

_Let it all out, Let it all out  
You don't have to think your heart is made of steel  
Come a way now, for your own doubt  
Like a flower of hope that's growing in a field, you will heal_

_Although the road has changed you  
And the world has often failed you  
You've gotta carry on and show them you're strong  
You gotta bury what is past and gone  
Some days will be worse than others  
But you've gotta find another way_

_Through pain and fear, or rain and tears,  
We will hold on to the light  
We'll chase the dawn that waits for us beyond the darkest sky  
Keep following that distant star  
Never walk away form who you are  
Never forget that your future's waiting up ahead_

_As seasons change and rearrange  
And the sands of time descend  
As your hope starts vanishing you'll always have a friend  
In brightest day of darkest night  
Even if we have to say goodbye  
You'll be alright  
I will always and forever be by your side_

**("Let It All Out" by Fukuhara Miho; Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood- Ending 2)**

Shori smiled up at me, "So what did you think, Ototo?"

"Eh?!" I exclaimed. "Ototo?!"

"Well, yeah. You _are_ my younger brother, Cecil," Shori said, amused. "Ne, will you call me Onee-chan?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, I guess so."

"Woohoo!" Shori jumped a round the room, celebrating. Otoya and I chuckled.

"Imoto-chan," Otoya said, "calm down. Everyone will hear you."

"Oh, we already did," Ren said, a smirk on his face and the rest behind him.

"Nani?" Shori said, her arms still in the air from her celebration.

"This room is the exact center of the palace. The sound of your voice seemed to have traveled around, and we all heard it," Masato said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I laughed at Shori's expression. "Hey! Ototo, stop laughing!" She exclaimed, her hands on her hips. Then, Otoya cracked up next to me, "Onii-chan!"

Soon everyone was laughing- even Shori. I smiled broadly and wondered if magic was hereditary.

_Smile magic, _I thought_, it could possibly be more powerful than song._

* * *

**Shori POV**

I lay in bed. It had already been a week. After I sang to Cecil, we spent mornings with mother and Otoya, and headed out with the group for tours in the afternoon. It was wonderful. I felt like I had my family again. But it had gone by to fast. We would be leaving tomorrow. I hugged my pillow.

It was too soon. I wanted more time with Mother. It sounded selfish, but I wanted to quit everything and stay here. But she had chastised me when I brought up the topic of staying.

_"Mama," I said, "can I stay here with you?"_

_She looked at me, shocked, "Why would you want to do that, Shori?"_

_"I want to spend more time with you!"_

_She put her hands on my shoulders and looked my in the eye, "Shori, I thought you were managing those boys. What will they do if you stay here?"_

_"They'll manage."_

_"But Shori, you said long ago that even though you had the talent to become and idol that you wanted to create stories," She looked at me seriously and squeezed my shoulders so hard, that I flinched. "Even as a small three year old, you said something that I will never forget. 'I want to make up a story one day that will change someone'a life forever.' Do you remember that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"The do it. Write that story. You can't do it here, being confined to one place will be like being chained up in a dungeon. Go out into the world and make that story."_

I sighed. She was right. I couldn't stay here.

I buried my face in the pillow. It was only 5:00, I still had time to take a nap before dinner.

* * *

When I woke up, someone was shaking my shoulder. Groggily, I opened my eyes. Startlingly dark blue orbs were close to my face, and his face was full of worry. "Tokiya?"

"You didn't come to dinner," he said worried, "and I came to find you. Shori are you alright? You were crying in your sleep."

"I'm fine, Tokiya," I said sitting up. "So, did I miss dinner?"

He nodded, "I brought you something, though."

"Arigato." He handed me a sandwich, and I took a bite slowly.

I thought of the dream I had. I was in the palace. I was walking around, trying to find my family and friends, but they were no where around. And when I came upon Antonio. When I asked him where everyone was, he looked at me sadly. "Shori-sama, I regret to inform you of this, but you missed your flight home. Your mother went with your friends, but before the plane left the country, it crashed. There were no survivors."

My dream self would sink to the ground, utterly defeated.

" . . . spaced out. Are you sure you're okay?" Tokiya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. Suddenly, and idea came into my mind. I sick my sandwich in my mouth and hoped off the bed. I grabbed my laptop out of its bag and reclaimed my spot on the bed. I took a bite of my sandwich, and turned on the device.

I entered my word documents and began typing. Chapter One. I thought as I typed. It all began with a crash-

"What are you doing?" Tokiya was leaning towards me, trying to see the screen. I closed the laptop, preventing him for looking.

"You can't look," I said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"An author's first draft of a story should never be read by an outside person. Is unethical."

He put his hands up in mock defeat, "So your writing a story. I don't know you wrote."

I nodded, "Before I became your manager, I was working for a publishing company as an editor. I actually published two novels and helped write a manga."

"Really? Which ones! maybe I know them."

I shook my head, "You probably don't. They weren't that great."

"Oh come on," he begged, "please tell me."

"Fine," I sighed. "The two novels were 'brother novels' you could say. The first was called _The House on Palms Street_ and it's sequel _The Blue Brick Townhouse_. The manga was called _Meet Kaito: The Lord of Art._"

Tokiya's jaw dropped, "You wrote those?" I nodded. "I loved those stories! I always thought that the author was just a genius how she created the character's personalities and how they played off each other. But the author for them was named Haruka Mizu."

"It's my pseudonym. Mizu is my middle name, and my grandmother's name is Haruka."

"Ah." He stared at me in awe. I shook my head, sometimes having fans of my work is more annoying than not having any at all. I turned around so that he couldn't see the screen, and resumed typing while eating.

* * *

The flight home was short. When I entered my dorma gain, I collapsed on my bed. "Hey Nanami," I called out.

"Yes, Shori-chan?" She replied softly.

"What odd you think of Cecil's home?" I asked.

"It was beautiful. I really like your mother, Shori-chan. You are very alike," she said smiling.

"Arigato, Haruka." I said, giving the girl a hug.

* * *

**Me- That was really long guys. Sorry about the crappy ending, I had no idea how to do it without going into the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this. I hope to c you next time. ****_Chapter 10- Yukino_**

**Syo- Who's Yukino?**

**me- You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

**Syo- darn.**

**Cecil- Leave a review, and you will find out sooner!**

**Me- Yup.**

**Tokiya- ****_Yukino_****, that name sounds familiar. It can't be ****_her_**** though, right?**

**Me- Yo Tokiya, no foreshadowing okay?**

* * *

**Ototo- younger brother**

**Onee-chan- older sister**

**Onii-chan- older brother**

**Imoto- younger sister**

**Nani- what**

**Arigato- Thank you**


	11. Yukino

**hello again! It is the special and rare second update in one day! So yea, last time we found out about Shori and Otoya's mom who happens to be Cecil's as well. Strange huh? Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter of this fic, but fear not! I will be writing a sequel. **

**Also, if you have read ****_Midnight in Shinomiya Castle _****you are aware that I am writing that with AkimotoAyumu023. Also, Yukino is her OC, but I have her permission to use her. So please go check out her story and look out for the sequel to ****_The Last Song._**

**on we go!**

**Natsuki- Yukino**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Yukino**

**Tokiya POV**

It had been about a month since our trip to Agnapolis. We had gone back to our normal schedules and before long, it was time for new idols to enter the Master Course. I was sitting in the living room with Otoya, Shori, and Syo, when Saotome entered suddenly, herding the rest of STARISH and Quartet Night in.

"Welcome, my idols!" The president said joyfully. "I have a special announcement to make! There has been an important change to the 'No Love' rule. As of today, if you have worked for Saotome Studios for more than two years, as you all have, you may seek a romantic relationship with your partners or other groups."

The group now began chatting excitedly, but was soon silenced by Saotome. "That being said, if you wish to be in a relationship with a new idol or composer, you may.

"Now, I would like to introduce a very special person. She just recently debuted at the top of her class as an idol and composer. Please come out, Yukino Kiryuu!"

_Yukino?_ I thought. _It can't be her right? But Kiryuu, it has to be her. She never told me any of this though!_

My thoughts were interrupted my the arrival of the said girl. She was about the same height as Shori. She wore black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with light pint sweater. Her long blond hair was held back by a pink ribbon with her bangs parted to her left, and her knee-high boots had pink laces. Her reddish-pink eyes scanned the room. Then a shriek sounded.

"Yukino!" Shori exclaimed.

"Shori!" Yukino said in reply. They embraced each other and soon began chatting- the normal girl stuff like 'Those look so good on you.' Or 'It's been so long, your hair got longer too.' Then, another cry sounded, "Toki!"

I jumped. _That name._ I soon felt arms being rapped around my neck. "Ah, Yukino? What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the Master Course, silly," she said.

"I noticed," I said bluntly. "But why didn't you tell me."

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise," she said with a smirk.

Shori came up behind her, "Yuki, how do you know Tokiya?"

Yukino smiled broadly and said in a high, happy voice, "Why because he's brother of course!"

* * *

**Ok so let me repeat this THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO ****_THE LAST SONG_****!**

**in the sequel, we will be going on a journey with Yukino, Shori, and another young girl as they try to pursue their hopes of love. The sequel will most probably be called ****_The New Song. _****It release date in undecided, but I know that it will not be after 2/20/14.**

**So, this is goodbye until the sequel. Please remember that it will be called The New Song.**

**c ya soon! Please review too!**


	12. Important AN please read

**Hey guys, I thought I'd make this very clear:**

_**There is a sequel to The Last Song. **_**It is called the New Song. The first chapter is up, so please go check it out to find out what happens next. I hope u guys enjoy it!**


End file.
